Firework
Firework is a song featured in the Valentine's Day episode, Silly Love Songs, and is sung by Rachel Berry. The Glee Club's assignment was to sing a love song to a partner, and Rachel uses Finn as her inspiration after he comes down with mononucleosis and admits to her that when he kissed Quinn, he experienced 'fireworks'. This is the fourth song covered on Glee ''that is sung by ''Katy Perry, the other three being I Kissed a Girl in Pilot and again in I Kissed a Girl, Teenage Dream in Never Been Kissed, and California Gurls in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. It was later sung by the contenders on The Glee Project. Lyrics Rachel: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July Rachel with New Directions girls (except Quinn): 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Rachel: It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Rachel with New Directions girls (except Quinn): Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Rachel: Aweee!! New Directions girls (except Quinn): Boom, boom, boom Even brighter Rachel with New Directions girls (except Quinn): Than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Gallery Firework_Glee.jpg Glee_-_Rachel_Firework.jpg img_6145_glee-firework-full-hq-video-the-glee-cast-perform-katy-perrys-firework.jpg leamichele-firework1.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|Firework (Extended Version) Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack